


Rut

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Secret Santa, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: His relationship with Donatello being in a rut, Rise Leo decides to travel dimension to find Don's 2012 counterpart.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	1. In Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of a request I had with RiseRaph and RiseLeo and the Leotello for the Tcest Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for the Free week of Everybody wants Leo Event

They were searching for Raph for hours. The sewers were a mace, with so many galleries, they decided to split up. Leo walked alone in one of them, using the flashing in any direction he could to be sure to see Raph if he was there.

“Raph!” he called again. Only the echo and the noise of the water running in the pipes replied to him. “Raph!”

To be left alone was Raphael’s worst nightmare. He tended to turn very scary in order to cope with the fear and the feeling of abandonment. They lost him a few months ago and Raph had turned completely savage, to the point of not recognizing them, even if he had been left alone around three hours or so. But now, Raph was alone for much more than three hours.

In fact, they only noticed Raph was nowhere to be seen six hours ago. But perhaps their brother was gone for even longer. Leon wasn’t Raph’s baby sitter, he had replied, when Don had snapped to him why he didn’t check over Raph better. Okay, their dad told them Leo was the leader. But it was five-months-old and Leo hadn’t wrapped his mind around it, yet. Anyway, it was an irrelevant point. Donatello was the asshole always locked in his lab. He always has been, but lately, it was worse than ever.

Besides, the real question wasn’t to who it was the fault but why the fuck Raph left like that, knowing he could get easily lost. They didn’t fight; none of them had an argument with Raph. It was a day like any other day. The last time he saw him, Raph seemed fidgety, but it wasn’t anything new.

As Mikey had pointed out, food couldn’t be the reason. They did a grocery run the day before and their fridge was full. It was the beginning of Spring. It wasn’t anytime soon until Christmas nor any of their birthday, so it was unlikely Raph decided to go by himself to get some gifts for them. 

Mikey had said it could be an abduction. As someone could have sneaked into the lair unnoticed and kidnapped Raphael's huge 400 pounds, without leaving any evidence, neither makes any sound. If someone had taken Raph away against his will, they would have fought at least. And Raph’s bedroom-the last place Leo saw him, was spotless. 

Maybe it was his leader’s instinct, but Lenardo felt Raph left from his free wills. But for what? To wander alone wasn’t him at all and Leo wondered if the father’s decision about the leadership had made a number on Raphael. Raph always tried so hard and hated to disappoint. Even if he had seemed fine with it, maybe he wasn’t? Leon never asked for the leadership. He was far too laid back for that. It had been a surprise to him, as to all of them. Raph knew it and so, didn’t blow any fuse to him. Neither to anyone. He had shown his best sportsmanship smile and congratulated him. But now that Raph was gone for after, concern was creeping into Leonardo’s usually more carefree soul. Where was he? What was even weirder was that Raph has to eat every two hours. Mikey said nothing seemed to miss from the kitchen. If Raph knew he was gone for a while, he would have brought a snack with him.

Except if his brother was so distraught, he had lost his appetite.

Leonardo continued to walk his way through the tunnels, calling his brother’s name, until he stopped, sniffing. A weird smell just came to his nostril. It was Raph, he could tell, but it wasn’t Raphael’s smell. They often teased Raph about his fear’s stink, but it wasn’t that one. It was...Leo wasn’t sure how to call it. He never smelled something like that, more potent than Raph’s sweat after he played Pants Pants Revolution. Muskier, his mind proposed? Leo shook his head. What was musk to begin with, except a word he heard Don pronounce once?

The more he walked toward the smell, the stronger it went, a mix of salt and blood and tangy like tangerine, maybe?

He heard mumbles and groans and braced himself for a new encounter with Savage Raph. He turned the tunnel’s elbow and finally found him. His brother was his shell to him, muttering words, and engrossed in something Leo has no idea what it could be. He hoped it wasn’t gutting a rat because Raph turned hungry. 

“Raph,” he called the more softly he could, to not startle Raph.

Raphael snapped his head to him and when Leo realized which task his brother was busy in, he stopped on his track. Nothing had prepared him to see something like that and his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe it! In Raph’s hands was...his dick. A very huge dick, his brain realized in quite a shock. Leonardo wasn’t a one-pump chump, by any stretch of the imagination, but this...motherfucking big schlong was bringing the game to a new level. 

“It must damn hurt to get that in the…” he noted, not even finishing mentally the sentence. Damn, it was awkward, but Leo decided to play it cool to not make Raph feel self-conscious. To beat off was a normal thing for a teen and maybe it was the reason Raph ran away. He popped up a woodie, didn’t dare to take care of it in the lair, and run away. Leo frowned in confusion; it wasn’t making any sense. From what he could tell, it was the first time Raph ran away. Raphael was too old to have a hard-on for the first time. Leo was one year younger and in the last four years was jerking off every morning before getting out of bed to take care of his morning boner. And he could bet that it was the reason Don’s lab door was always locked. Leo was damn sure Don must watch bat-shit crazy porn on his computer and beat off half of the day. Anyway, who cares what that jerk does? Raph was the one he needed to care for, right now. 

“Hey, Raph buddy! I’m sorry to butt it in your little moment, but…”

Raphael made a weird sound as he moaned the leader’s name.

Leo knew that noise, it was a churr. He was making the same when he was busy playing with himself. The noise wasn’t what was concerning, but Raph’s expression. He wasn’t sure he liked at all the way Raph looked at him. It was...kinda lustful he supposed, except if no one ever gave him that look except April once because she was dead drunk, and Leo took a step back.

“No harm done!” Leo said, raising his hand in a comforting manner. He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m gonna let you be until you’re done and then, we will be back home. And I swear, Raph, I won’t use it as blackmail material,” he joked, to light up the atmosphere.

“Hot!!!!” Raph moaned. “Hurrrrt….hurt so much and it’s hooooot.”

“Hot? Hurt?” Could someone be horny to the point it hurt? Some morning, he was harder, as titanium steel like the bust of that epic prick of Donatello. Those times, it was throbbing, but after a little stimulation, it was alright. And considering how leaking Raph was, he noted with disbelieving eyes, Raph was rubbing himself for quite a while and seemed to be still uncomfortable.

Leo made three steps forward. “Where does it hurt?” Leonardo asked, slightly concerned. Raph seemed physically fine, but there was something definitively off about him. The fact he was still jerking off, at five feet of him? Leon wasn’t a prude, but it seemed weird coming from Raph, who was always trying so hard to be a good role-model.

“Leo...help me…” Raph was trusting hopelessly in his tight fist. He was sweating a lot. “It burns like fire...inside.”

Leonardo closed the distance between them. His brother was in pain and Leo wasn’t in the mood for any joke.

“You smell good, Leo. Come closer.” Raph was panting and his scent made Leo dizzy. Was he smelling of something? How could Raph tell when the whole place was permeated in his own smell? He tried to inhale and choked. The air was thick and he felt his whole body heavy. He ambled to his brother, landing a reassuring hand on his shell. His brother only pumped his dick faster, trying to nuzzle Leo’s arms. Or bite it?

It brought back Leo to the time Splinter gave them the talk three years ago. In fact, he had started by explaining he would give them if they were human, but since they weren’t, Donatello would supply. Leo still remembers how his brother had snapped his head from his phone, horror written on his usual jaded face. He had argued he would not, and then, had accepted in exchange that Splinter played chess with him right after. So Don had accepted and the whole time, Raph had shut Mikey’s ears with his hands.

Donatello’s talk had been more rambled explanations than anything. His brother was usually very confident in his speech, but this time he uttered a bunch of “perhaps,” “maybe,” “I suppose,” “My theory is.” They already knew about human sex and Don knew they knew. Their brother had skipped that part. But Leo was smart enough to catch the drift. The fact was that Don had no idea of how sexual maturation would reach them. According to Donatello, there were not only mutants from different species, and their DNA hadn’t been modified the same. He had no idea if they would have rut with no female in heat close to them. So the only advice Don could give them was to wash their hands after they were done with their solo activité because it was disgusting if they didn’t. Was Raph in rut? But there was no female. Maybe it didn’t matter? Whatever it was, Raph was in pain and Don could be an asshole he was still the closest the have from a medic. 

“Raph. I think we need to go back home. Donnie will look at…”

Raph grasped him on one very swift move, pulling him on his lap. His muscular arms as big as Leo’s himself, circled his waist, trapping him there. 

“Baby blue is so cute. Baby blue must feel so damn good. Little delight,” Raph babbled, nuzzling him and a weird feeling crept into Leonardo so quickly, it left him dizzy; a mix of dread and anticipation. If it was rut and Raph had an urge to mate, he would take anything that could do it and be more satisfying than his own palm. He would get his ass fucked, Leo realized, and he tried to struggle, but Raph held him too tight.

“I’m sorry,” Raph murmured. It was obvious he was trying to stay grounded, but whatever he had, rut or not, was too overwhelming to fight efficiently against it. “It’s too strong. Stronger than me.”

He moved carefully, putting Leo on all four and the heart of the new leader raced as crazy.   
It was Raph and he knew his brother wasn’t in his right mind, but not enough out of it to be violent. Raph’s hands were running over Leo’s body, pulling out his cock and playing with his tail and Leonardo swallowed a moan down. 

He wondered if he could say no, but even if there was a chance Raphael listened to him, Leonardo decided to bear with it. First, his brother was in pain and a refusal would perhaps distress him or worsened his state. Secondly, Leo was a teenager too, very curious and longing about sex stuff. It wasn’t at all what he had fantasized about, but his curiosity, the need to appease his brothers, and also his blooming horniness took the better of him. His body reacted too, he would be a liar to deny it, and also, he would get to know what sex was before Donatello, his so-called twin.

His whole body tensed in pain as he was carefully breached and Leo almost chickened out. Clumsily, Raph patted his shell, to calm him down, and carefully clasped his shoulder between his teeth, horny as hell, but still careful to not harm too seriously his brother. There was something in the gesture, maybe a vestigial instinct that made Leo’s resistance zero down. He was locked in place with only a burning need between his legs.

He bit his lips and shut his eyes, trying to bear with the intrusion, and his mind pictured someone else, taking him off guard. His imagination didn’t ask for his permission, but oddly, it dimmed the tension in his body and he relaxed more, accepting the cock sliding into him. When it was all in, it wasn’t that bad anymore. His lower body still throbbed numbly, but instinct made him roll his hips and his brother behind him groaned in approval.

They had started a pace and Leo was now even kinda liking it. For how long they were at it? They should end soon. Their whole family was worried, searching for Raph. A weird feeling to be watched invaded him. He opened his eyes and froze. Donatello was in front of them, gasping and arms slack. A weird feeling buzzed in Leo and he tried to get free to start rambling an explanation, but Raph was crushing him against him, snapping Leo on his stomach at every thrust.

“Donnie,” Leo choked out. “Raph is…”

Don seemed to kick himself out of it. He closed the distance between them in two long strides and before Leo could react, he shoved his dick in his mouth.

“Put at a better use this silver-tongue of yours,” Donnie demanded, his voice thick with arousal. “Suck me off!”

Leo turned incredibly horny in two-second flats and he didn’t resist at all and accepted the cock in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. Don’s cock was hard and salty-like Don’s himself Leo thought, but his wit was dimmed by a fire combusting his every cell.

He rocked between his two brothers a little moment, Raph increasing his pace, making Leo’s move so much, he choked on Donnie’s dick at every thrust. Donatello was fucking mercilessly his mouth but he couldn’t find in him the strength to protest against the brutal treatment. He was too turned on and wasn’t even shameful about it.

Raph came hard, spurting buckets in him and after a last groan, he slumped on the side. One minute later, he was already snoring. Maybe his rut kept him awake at night?

“He mated with you, his rut is over and now, he is out of it!” Donatello pulled out with a wet pop from Leo’s mouth. “Now, can I…” He hesitated for a heartbeat. “Can I do it too? Because you know, you are wet, already and now, I’m pent up!” he exclaimed. It was obvious he was nervous and Leo was stirred by that unusual vulnerable display from Don. “A blow job won’t cut it!”

“Okay.” Leonardo released a shaky breath. He knew and Don knew as well it wasn’t the same. Don wasn’t in rut, in heat, or whatever the ooze and nature cursed them with. Don has his full mind and so was well aware of what he was asking. He lusted for him in his right mind and if Leo could turn wetter at the realization, he would.

He tried to be witty, to deal with his nerve but failed as Don lay him on his shell. He pulled out from his belt some wipe he had and after a very basic cleaning, he sank to the hilt in one smooth motion. Reflex made Leo circle his waist with his legs and he moaned loudly.

“Fuck.” Don sucked in a deep breath. Leo has never seen Donatello so close to losing his composure and it was fascinating. He reached Leo’s face and for a moment, the leader thought Don would stroke his face. But he only pulled on Leo’s bandana to blind him. “Stop staring!”

Leo didn’t fight him, letting Don plow into him, feeling his toes curl more and more, the knot in his belly expanding, before the final implosion. It seemed to push Don’s arousal overdrive and has Leo rolled on his own orgasm, Don painted his inside, finger digging in his arms. When they both got out of it, Leo realized he would have bruises for days and that he was leaking from two of his siblings’ cum. 

Don handed him some other wipe awkwardly. 

“It was...okay.” Don released a long sigh and Raph stirred in his sleep. Let’s go home.”


	2. In a rut

*****

That time with Raph was two years ago. Two years ago and a few months. Oddly, this year, Raph didn’t pursue him. At his second rut, Raph didn’t run away in shame and panic but went straight to see Leonardo to “fix his problem”. After having burst a nut, Raph had passed out pretty quickly and when he had woke up, he had apologized profusely to the leader, proposing to do Leo’s chores to make up for it. But this year, he didn’t do it and Leo found it quite strange. Did he have no rut? He had asked Raph and this one had been very embarrassed, rambling about he didn’t Leonardo anymore and had it “under control.” 

Leonardo had felt Raph wasn’t telling him the whole story, but he didn’t force it. It was quite a relief. Anyway, it wasn’t like Leo was craving sex, since he has daily with Donatello.

From the first time two Springs ago, Donnie was having sex with him daily. There wasn’t any explanation or reason for that. Donnie would just utter an excuse for why he needed Leo in his lab and would fuck the shit out of him on his desk. Leo wasn’t minding the sex at all. In fact, with Don, he wasn’t the same as the two times with Raph. At first, he had decided it was because Don and he was the same size and so, their coupling wasn’t as tiring. But now, every day passing, he was getting more and more annoyed. How they had started to have sex had been embarrassed and strange. Don had walked on them, got horny, and then, he had made a move, without having to say more than he was pent-up. Since then, it was like the same awkwardness was still lingering between them. 

It wasn’t from his end. Leonardo wasn’t a virgin anymore and so now, he was comfortable enough to dirty talk and be enticing. It was what he loved the most, to seduce Donatello and distract him from his projects. Then, when Donnie would be baited, Leo would let Don pound senselessly into him and even encourage him. But when he had blown his load, after having averted his eyes the whole time, Don wouldn’t hand him some wipe without looking at him in the eyes, and then, Leo would be escorted to the door as he was a call-girl without any thank or even less a tip.

The rest of the time, when they weren’t fucking, Donnie acted the same, cold and absent, engrossed in his projects until he got horny or Leo seduced him into it. Leo felt like a masturbation tool and he was done. He wanted more, he had come to realize and he wanted to know on which ground they stood. Because, after two years and a half to hide to get a quick fuck, he has to admit it. Maybe it was because of the holiday season, but he craved a romance. 

Leo had counted: today, it would be 1000 days since their first time and if Don hadn’t marked the date on his calendar, he did. Besides, it was Christmas Eve, too. If today Don wasn’t doing something different, Leo would definitely will. Because they were in a rut and Leon was too passionate and expressive for the things to stay the way they were.

With his rad skill of stealthiness, he had managed to sneak behind Don and see the password to type to open the door. Today, Don had managed to never get out so far from his lab. He must have to sneak out of it at night to grab some snacks to hold it until Christmas was over. Like the Grinch, Don hated Christmas and the “togetherness” coming along. But Leonardo was done playing by Don’s rules. He was the leader and the one providing Donatello with great sex. If Don refused to collaborate, Leo knew someone that will.

Determined, he typed on the board next to the door and get in.

Don snapped his head toward the newcomer and his face expressed shock.

“What the fuck are you doing there?” Don exclaimed, slapping shut his laptop.

“Do I have to need a reason to see my brother?” Leo asked, rather coldly. It wasn’t going well. Leo had planned to coax Don into speaking with him about what they have, but he didn’t expect such a harsh reaction. “Even less today.”

“Oh, right, Christmas!” Don rolled his eyes. “Wait, was it not tomorrow? Anyway, you can tell Mikey he could get my share of eggnog.” Donatello made a quick grimace, before turning his shell to Leo, with a dismissive gesture of the hand, obviously in the intention to resume to his previous activity.

“This isn’t only Christmas.” Leonardo folded his arms, glaring so hard that Don felt it enough to look back. “It’s another anniversary as well.” 

“Anniversary?” Don narrowed his eyes, searching in his memory. “I bet you aren’t meaning the anniversary of the patent for a folding chair?” He rubbed his chin. “Isaac Newton’s death was on December 25, not 24.”

Leon carefully planned scheme and speech fly through the window.

“Fuck you!” he snapped, trembling with anger. Why was he there, trying to get Donnie to admit having feelings?

Donnie raised an eyebrow, folding his arms in his chair, totally unimpressed.

“I’m a scientist. If it’s not science or our immediate family-related, I wonder what I should remember.” He raised his hand, showing his three fingers. “It’s not Dad’s birthday.” He lowered a finger. “It’s not Mikey’s. It’s not Raph’s.,” he said lowering a finger at each name, before passing at his second hand. “It’s not April’s, it’s not yours and it’s not mine. So…” he trailed off as Leo was getting unreasonable. 

“And ours!” Leo spat furiously. “It is close enough for you?”

Donatello raised his both eyebrows, before smirking. 

“Leon, you sound like a middle-aged woman.”

This was taking the motherfucking cake!

“Besides, it’s not…” Don started to reply but Leo pulled out his odachi.

“You think you are so irreplaceable? You aren’t the only scientist mutant turtle!” Slowly Leonardo was opening a portal. “I know another one that wouldn’t treat me like shit or a set of holes!” Don opened his mouth but seemed speechless. Leo was too irritated to be glad to have reduced Don to shock. Anyway, it was the plan. He just went fast forward with it. “One that is a gentleman!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Donatello was livid. Three months ago, he had discovered that they were other versions of themselves in a different dimension. It had been quite fascinating-and entertaining-to watch them in their daily life. Other Donatello didn’t seem to have found out about it and so, Don had declared smugly he was the best Donatello of the universe. There was a version of himself that he had found peculiarly pathetic. First, he didn’t have his nice shape, either his dancer talent; but that moronic idiot was hopelessly in love with April. He and April had watched how ridiculous this Donatello was with a great deal of snicker. To piss him off, Don was sure Leonardo was going to see that one. “What do you expect from this?” he exclaimed. “He wouldn’t want you, anyway!”

It wasn’t exactly what Donatello had wanted to say. He had wanted to tell Leo that if he wanted something romantic or sexual from that Donatello it was unlikely to happen, not because Leonardo wasn’t hot as hell, but because he was enamored of a human girl. If that Donatello was into a mutant turtle, he would have long ago banged his own version of Leonardo, who was rather cute. 

“Goodbye, Don!” he said, before dropping his odachi on the ground and disappear into the portal.   
Donatello looked in shock at the sword left on the floor. If Leonardo didn’t bring his sword with him, that means he intended to stay in the other Donatello’s dimension forever.

He ran a hand on his face. If he wanted Leo back, he would have to go chasing him. Leon was so acting as a teen girl, sometimes, but he kept the thought for himself. He slowly opened his laptop. Leonardo had surprised him while he was getting his gift ready. He wasn’t sure of which anniversary Leo had spoken about. They weren’t engaged, neither even “getting out” if he should call it like that. Well, not officially. But they were still lovers and not even that secretly because at least one person knew about them. Don still remember his talk with Raph, after his second rut. He had been pissed off, and it was an understatement when he had found out Leo and Raph had sex again. He knew Raph went to Leo because it was the easy-and very tempting-solution. He knew Leo did to help, but still, he had been very mad. If Raph didn’t know they were together, Leon should have got a clue with all the sex they had. If Donnie was ready to stop his projects to satisfy Leonardo’s greedy sexual appetite, it meant for the genius that they were something between them, and something Donatello wasn’t sharing.

Still, instead, to get to Leonardo and confront him, he had opted for the conversation that would be the shortest. Raph was very easy to guilt and already ashamed of his behavior. When Don told him to stop pursue Leon and told him dryly about the reason, Raph had promised to never touch Leonardo with a barge pole. That Mikey had reached sexual maturity last Spring had been a blessing. Donatello had supposed that with Raph and Mike together, he has no rival, and then, they could just resume their life. They were already living together for fuck sake and until now, Leonardo had seemed satisfied to have his sexual needs sated. So what was the problem of this jerk? Their anniversary wasn’t even in December; it was in March! And in March, he did something for their anniversary! he had planned that “romantic evening.” It wasn’t his fault if art the first glass of wine, Leonardo started to hump him! Was Leo conveniently forgetting?

Donatello uttered a long sigh. If Leo believed he would drag himself on his knees, he was sorely mistaken. But two could play a game, he thought, picking up his brother’s odachi and typing the coordinates of the universe Leo went on the keyboard of his bracelet. Their version of Leonardo was way cuter than Leon, anyway, and so less loud! Leon could be the sexiest thing ever and be a great fuck, he always has been too high maintenance for a guy busy like Donnie was.

As planned, an artificial portal opened and Don slid in it As expected, he found himself in that Leonardo’s bedroom and a heartbeat later with a katana under the chin. 

“Who are you?” Leonardo asked, his blue eyes suspicious. “Wait!” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you one of those turtles from other dimensions Donnie found out about?”

Well, that was a disappointment he hadn’t be the only one finding out about other dimensions, but Don guessed he should be glad that his other versions weren’t dumb.

“Indeed, it’s me. The best version of any Donatello,” he said, with a cocky smile. He had to make a great impression right away on that turtle. There was no way he would leave the time for Leo to fuck with the other one. He could be hopelessly in love with that red-head April, Leon was pro-level when it was about flirting and seducing. He even didn’t have to try that hard. Before Raph’s first rut, Don was already staring and at some point, he had just decided altogether to stay locked in his lab and avoid Leon the best he could until he got back to his sense. But walking on Leon getting plowed by Raph had been a wake-up call. If he didn’t make a move, the turtle he wanted for himself would be lost.

There was no way Don beg for Leo to return, but he could make him beg for Donnie to take him back. He only has to sex-up that Leonardo.

“This is not something scientifically proved,” Leonardo said, still keeping his katana in place. “It would be what my Donatello would retort to you.”

Don rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything immediately. He had watched that Leo; this one was very serious about honor and stuff and actually if he would have wanted someone easy, he should have picked their Mikey, but he knew that take his other self would piss his Leon most. Byt how to manage to get that turtle spreading his tight for him. If he had to be honest, he knew he wouldn’t ever have the balls to ask his Leon if it wasn’t for Mother Nature cursing Raph with rut cycle. And Leon had always been a very sensual creature, even before and not prudish like that one. If at least he could lower his sword…

“I’m not coming only from another dimension; I come from the future,” he suddenly lied. “I’m here to save your Donatello.” That Leo’s weakness was his love for his brothers. “My brother Leon, you know you but another version…”

“The one that isn’t even leader, I know that.” Leo made a grimace. “Raph don’t let me live it down, as it was meaning something he is the leader in another dimension! This not the same, I told him. Your Leonardo is a lay-back and…”

“He is the leader, now.” Don would not leave Leon been bad-mouthed. It’s true that Leon was carefree, but he has the smarts and was a very good motivator. “Splinter changed his mind and gave him the position.”

It was what it needed for Leonardo to drop his sword and has his face split in a big dorky grin.

“I need to tell Raph!” he exclaimed and was already about to run to tell his brothers, but Don stopped him.

“Your brother Donatello is in danger!” he insisted. “It that leadership crap is more important?”

Leonardo took a very severe expression, his eyes shining with regret.

“Of course, my brothers are precious to me. Please tell me what is going on.”

“You know your brother is into that April?” Leonardo rolled his eyes and Don was delighted. This Leo seemed annoyed by it. It would facilitate his way to his objective. “If there not something done, he would die from this heartache and since like in any dimension, without Donnie’s brain you are all doomed to die!”

Leonardo’s face expressed shock.

“But Donnie seems to have got it, now,” he protested. He isn’t that much into her as before. He changed his pc wallpaper and…”

“Neitherless!” Don has to speed up. Who knows what that slut of Leon was doing right now. Calling him slut was perhaps exaggerated. It was true Leon enjoyed sex a lot, but from what he knew, Leon never went after Raph, except the two times Raphael was in rut. It was obvious Raphael wouldn’t have turned Leon down. After all, out of his rut, he was still a horny teen. For Don, it had been clear Leon knew they were together and so, remained faithful. But was it cheating when he was cheating with another version of himself? “He would die from it if he didn’t fall for someone more reliable, a more suitable mate.” He sucked in a deep breath and dropped his bomb. “Like yourself. In my dimension from the future, Leonardo is my mate,” he quickly explained, seeing how disbelieving that Leonard was. “We are very happy and…”

“I don’t think it would work.” Leonardo sat on his bed, thoughtful. “Maybe in the future, incest isn’t wrong, but here is it. Besides, my brother isn’t interested in mutant, neither male, so let alone me.”

Don has a knowing smirk. That Leonardo wasn’t truly against the idea, just doubtful about how it could work. He raised his hand. He counted the reason on his fingers.

“First, you aren’t blood-brothers, you know that and, anyway, turtles in the wild don’t care about the gender or the blood bound. Second, it’s because you never even tried to be sexy! Our Leonardo could get whoever he wants just by walking across a room!”

Leonardo seemed to have still reservations.

“I don’t know how to do that,” he finally admitted. “How your Leonardo…”

Don interrupted him before he could continue.

“I know exactly how my brother seduced me. I’m here to teach you how to stop giving off that clumsy, frigid, virgin vibes.”

“Clumsy frig…” His voice was cut as Don crushed his lips on his in a rushed mood and pinned him down. 

Don wasn’t excited quite a bit. Courtship wasn’t his field. That Leonardo was cute, but Don missed the longs legs circling his waist and the sass, and how vivid the red stripes of his face were, when Leon was sexed-up. 

He broke the kiss, to study the turtle under him. Leonardo’s eyes eyres were glazed with pleasure as Leon would have been. Leonardo was only frozen in shock. Virgins were so annoying, Don decided, but if he wanted to make Leon jealous and beg him, he had to bear with it. The bummer was more his own soft cock than Leonardo’lack of eagerness.

“You’re the leader for fuck sake! Have some initiative! My brother wasn’t the leader and was a virgin too, but was tenfold bolder!” All Leonardo were competitive motherfuckers and Don decided to use that weak point. “Stop being stiff and dirty talk to me!” Leon’s dirty talk could make Don drop every experiment or machine he was busy with.”

“Dirty talk?” Leonardo opened his eyes wide. “How I do that?”

Donatello swallowed a very long sight down. 

“Tell me; “Fuck me Don, fuck me with your fat cock,” he demanded. Damn, just thinking of Leon’s lustful voice was making him hard. “Spread your asscheeks and finger yourself while doing so.” Leon knew how to make Don's motor running.

With a hard shove, Leonardo pushed him away and Donatello dropped down the bed, his battle shell smacking the ground loudly.

“I won’t do that! Donnie isn’t into crude language!” Leonardo glared at him, reaching for his sword again. “Besides, I’m the leader,” he said, his blue eyes blazing. “Leader tops,” he drops icily.

“What is the meaning of this?” Their Raphael barged in the room, weapons in hands. “Fearless, are you alright? Who is that?” he asked, already ready to bolt and stab him to death with his sharpened sai. 

“Leader or not, your real you enjoy to have his ass wrecked,” Donnie deadpanned, brushing himself off as he rose up and both Leonardo and Raphael gasped. It had been a bad idea, he realized. Instead of trying to make Leon jealous, he should try to find him and-not begging-oh hell, no, but having the talk with him Don had tried to avoid because showing emotion was making him uncomfortable. “I’m gonna get my Leon back. You have the sex appeal of wasabi.”

“Take that back!” Raphael growled. “You know nothing about real beauty!”

Don snorted. Seem like this Raphael was into his leader. He didn’t need to meddle in the unrequired love story of interdimensional Raph as cherry as the top, even less when that version was so aggressive. But by how in awe seemed that Leonardo, maybe Don had helped in a way. 

But it wasn’t making his own business progressing. He was about to leave them when he heard screams.

“It’s Mikey,” Leonardo said, rushing outside with Raph, Don followed as well, even beating the leader to it. Maybe that Mikey walked on that Don pounding into his Leon.

Indeed, his eyes widened with shock and he turned livid seeing that Leon was there, cum running down his thigh. Damn, Leo only arrived there five minutes before him. 

“You!” he snatched Leon’s wrist. “How a hoe you are! Spreading those legs at the minute you meet someone!” he growled. Leon glared at him, his black eyes gleaming, challenging him. “How dare you cheating on me!” he finally blurted out, too mad and upset to play cool.

“What had happened Mikey? Did he tried to grope you?” Leo exclaimed. “Those perverts other selves.”

“No! But he ruined our Christmas waffles!” Michelangelo pointed at Leon accusingly. “He broke two eggs to spread on his legs!”

Donatello snapped his head to Leon, gazing at him intensely. 

“You little sneaky, son of a…”

Leonardo shut him with a burning kiss and around them, everyone gasped.

“Is that nymphomanic is still there?” Their Donatello arrived with what looked like a taser gun. “Stay away from them!” he threatened. Seeing Don, he lowered it. “You,” he said. “The quintessence of the mad scientist,” he spat.

“Don’t flatter me, it’s useless. I have everything I need,” Donatello replied idly, his eyes still locked in Leon.

Leon stared back.

“You didn’t seem like needing me at home except to fuck my ass when you are horny. You didn’t even seem to care to share me with Raph.” 

Then Another dimension Leonardo shut Mikey’s ear and their Raph uttered a disbelieving curse and got scolded for his language. Their Don was looking back and forth as it was a ping-pong match. If Don wasn’t busy trying to find a reply, he would find it quite fascinating how their personalities were different despite they were supposed to be the same. 

“You were very harsh earlier with me for out 1000 days as lovers,” 

“Why do you think Raph didn’t bother you anymore. I told him you were mine,” he finally said, his voice strained. “For earlier, I didn’t count the day, I only know it was March 24, hence why I was confused. Besides, I was busy preparing a gift, and so I was worried the surprise got spoiled.” Damn, these emotional talks were draining as fuck. 

Leon kissed him again and they make out for quite a while until someone clearing his throat kicked them back in the reality. 

“So what Raph does?” Leonardo asked, flustered. It was evident about how Leo was rubbing his lower body against him that he didn’t care that much for the answer. “And what about my gift?”  
  
“He fucks Mikey,” Don replied, shrugging, already typing on the keypad on his wrist. “

“What? Was it my name? What they did to me?” Their Mikey chirped, ears still shut by the hand of the leader. 

“For your gift, I would give you after you got a shover. You reek of eggs. Then, I would plow your sexy ass until you pass out.”

The portal opens and they disappear into it, leaving four very confused and flustered turtles.

“Well that was awkward,” Donnie said, breaking the heavy silence. “You’re other you are very different from you, Leo, besides not being the leader..” Donnie seemed deeply troubled. 

“Oh, he is the leader now,” Leo replied nervously, finally making eye contact with Raphael. Now it was clear to him that they were not such a thing as Donnie eventually dying from heartache. They had only been taken by the radius blast of a lover quarrel. “You see? A Raphael as the leader is doomed to fail!” he pointed out, to change the topic.

“Well, if that the price top pay to tape your ass as their Raph did, I don’t mind,” he replied lustfully. “This interdimensional visit was the best Christmas gift ever!”


End file.
